The invention relates to a plant pot, more particularly, to a plant pot having a plurality of wheels on the bottom of the same so that the plant pot can be conveniently moved about.
Plants, especially flower plants, are grown in houses or offices to create more pleasant surroundings. FIG. 1 shows a conventional plant pot. When the plant pot is large and heavy, it is not easily moved.